


Car Crashes Are Good Sometimes

by zero_proper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soul mate A.U., it's kinda weird but it's been normalized, people have their soulmates eyes on their wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_proper/pseuds/zero_proper
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a car crashCastiel is a doctorMaybe you know where this is goingMaybe not





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soz if this doesn't make sense  
> It's my first fic  
> Enough excuses  
> Let's do this

Castiel remembers it being Christmas Eve and feeling a burning sensation on his arm. He looked down, and panicked when he saw the eyes. His soul mates eyes. Beginning to close. He had never heard of something like this happening. 

 

Dean remembers the seconds before the crash. He had been arguing with his younger brother, about some odd thing or another. When the semi behind them seemed to speed up and barrel into his car. 

 

Castiel remembers being called into work that Christmas Eve. The hospital was understaffed, and there had been a car accident. The driver was in critical condition. 

 

Dean remembers nothing. He's in a coma. In critical condition. In a hospital. His brother is sitting next to him, in a cast. But he doesn't know that. 

 

Castiel remembers another searing pain, looking down, and seeing his soul mates eyes beginning to open again. Shortly after, he's being called to check the crash patient for signs of trauma or delusion. There are none, luckily. 

 

Dean remembers staring in awe at the eyes of one of the doctors. They were some fairy tale shade of blue. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Something tugged at him. Urging him to do... Something. And he did. He looked down at the two pretty blue eyes on his arm. And it clicked. 

 

Castiel remembers feeling just a tad uncomfortable, at how the patient was staring at him. That was until Castiel looked into the patients eyes as well. Green, the kind of green you see in cartoons. Electric and comforting and swirling and loud, all at the same time. He started imagining things in his head. Coincidences that weren't actually that simple. The universe conspiring to make happy endings. He looked to his left arm, hoping he wasn't dreaming. And there, he saw the eyes of his current patient. 

 

Dean remembers watching as the doctor stuttered out something along the lines of "I guess you're my soul mate?..." He remembers saying only "Well then, my names Dean Winchester and might I say you have stunning eyes" with a smirk, when really he felt like he was about to implode. 

 

Sam remembers seeing this all go down. From a crappy chair in a hospital room, where his brother had only just come out of a coma. And he remembers thinking 'Does no one know I'm right here, two feet away from where you're making eyes at each other.' 

And right now he's telling the story at Dean and Castiel's wedding, with Cas hiding in embarrassment and Dean laughing. 

 

Sam guesses car crashes can be good things too.


End file.
